Who's?
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: The mysterious man forcing Sasuke to be a Psycho. What will happen next?/M for Gore/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**WHO? © Takamura Akashi**

**Warning** : Typo, Miss Typo, AU.

* * *

_Not like?_

_Don't read_

* * *

**WHO?**

In a town called Konoha Town there is a case of unsolved until now, that is where everyone who passes a street named Leaf street will definitely come back with no longer intact or can be considered a result corpse mutilation. And one thing that is important organs donated usual in the world of medicine was also missing. Suspected that these organs in traded illegally.

On a sunny morning a young man is starting its activities as usual, he is a young man Uchiha Sasuke Japanese descent who was 19 years old. Saturday morning is the day where almost everyone a break from the daily grind. But unlike Sasuke, he got a lecture on schedule subjects of forensic anthropology that studies human cadavers at the _University of Kohoha_ its place in college. This time he's a little too late 10 minutes after lecturers in class, but because he was not too late so he was forgiven for now.

Forensic anthropology is the study of the subject is quite difficult here because the students are required to be able to identify the body that was no longer form or are already a skeleton. When teachers explain the student typically less attention as a lecturer for the course this time is Mr. Kakashi that includes the boring lecturer. But as usual only Sasuke who pay attention to the flat face but serious.

"_Forensic anthropologist_ can also look at the characteristics of a typical individual, the discovery of dental Enamel Hypoplasia can be found on the front teeth, these characteristics may indicate the individual is impaired growth since little. And if it is associated with the phenomenon of illegal immigrants, can be concluded that the life of these immigrants in search of freedom in life is very difficult, and it resulted in a lack of nutrition. On the skull is also often found _porotic_, _porotic_ form small holes in the skull and the cranium is often also found in the eye holes. These characteristics indicate that the individual is never sick during his lifetime, such as _anemia_ disease," this time was explaining about how to identify the disease course nothing ever suffered by the victim saw the phenomena which is common in the human body. But not many are listening to the explanation this time, because he considered always repeat the same lesson.

"Hh... boring, he's already been explained this. why he does not explain only about rock music! Sasuke do you agree? " asked the spiky haired man named _Akamaru Kiba _followed his laughter when he said that this lesson should be replaced with music lessons. I guess if he wants to learn about the music he should not chose this university.

"That your think but i don't think so," Sasuke said flatly without looking towards his or him actually not considered at all.

It was already 12 pm that means lessons had to be an end, many are relieved to finally be rid of those lessons was that they think boring. And now it's time for him to rest before he went on to the next subject is solving password. This lesson is the only subjects that are less favored by Sasuke. That's because he's not too fond of the smell of thought and logic actually he alone is able to even very able to do so. Here Akashi including a student who has a satisfactory performance and no doubt he will be put directly into the _Extraordinary Case Investigations Division_ after graduating 6 months again.

The next courses start time staying 15 minutes longer, but Akashi would not budge. He is now in a place rarely visited by people on the campus. Here he can be as much rest and read without being bothered by anyone, plus the fact this is a young man who loved his composure.

While he was busy struggling with thick books suddenly appeared the figure of a man whether or not to wear a black robe and red striped mask right in front of him which is only 1 meter. Only the young man suddenly startled by what he saw now. But his instinct told him he should stay calm when he wants survived.

"Who are you?" Sasukei inquisitive stare figure it hopes to know that such a figure. He asked with a calm demeanor and expressionless means that plastered on his face.

"You ask me who I am? I was a shadow that always follow you, " the masked figure a little laugh when it heard Akashi asked who he was. Then the laughter turned into a hideous grin that surely will not seem to Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke raise fewer eyebrows trying to digest what the figures say.

"We'll see .. I'll make you be just like me," grin grew wider as he finished answering questions Sasuke. Then the figure was slightly but not too audible murmur by Sasuke, so he does not figure so ignore what it says.

Then just as suddenly it disappeared in a mysterious figure accompanied by smoke. Making Sasuke snapped back because he recognizes this type of smoke bombs, smoke bombs that could make a person hallucinate. Quickly he closed her nose with a handkerchief that he put on his pants pocket, so that the smoke can make people hallucinate it is not inhaled by him. Then he ran away from that place when he felt a little start to hallucinate by seeing the streets that branch off into many. With great difficulty he ran to a safe place and look for neutralizing the effects of the smoke bomb.

**XXXX**

Home Sasuke,

Show time is at 9 pm, but Sasuke was still awake and not changed its position since 2 hours ago. _'I wonder who that mysterious figure, I'm still curious. If I take the hypothesis of a relationship is something between me and the masked figure. I'm not so sure but it would be something that happens very soon ' _current thinking Sasuke was sitting with his hands resting on his knees in front of the television his couch. Heavy sigh he still kept thinking about the recent events he experienced this afternoon. He was still examining the words spoken by the mysterious figure now. There is a strange feeling at the moment recall a phrase that _'I will make you to be like me'_. He think not much longer he'll go into a big problem.

His daydreams about the mysterious figure was instantly shattered when there was a knock on the door toward the back door.

"Hn? Who is knocking on the back door for fun? Though it is no front door, " murmured lazily Sasuke that the steps leading to the back door. Sasuke But was surprised when he opened the door, a mysterious figure that people who appear before him today. He really did not expect to see it again as soon as this mysterious figure, when only this afternoon he met with the strange figure.

"Now I will charge that promise," said the mysterious figure shortly after Sasuke opened the door. make eye Sasuke perfect rounded the figure to hear the statement that wanted to charge me an appointment. _'Promise what? '_ Think Sasuke once again calm.

Sasuke felt bad happened. With his square off slowly moved backward while it asks the intent of the figure says it wants to charge me a promise, "You mean what?"

"I'll make you be like me," the figure said the same thing this afternoon, but in his words this time his tone really cold, make Sasuke actually guessing the true nature of what this figure.

However, because the boy is not in focus in an instant the figure was right in front of him and then he felt dazed. He was not the focus of hypnotism affected by the mysterious figure. Then when the young man about to fall, a mysterious figure was immediately arrested him and took him to pilot the place.

"Where is this?! akh shit I was exposed to the mysterious hypnotist! " in Sasuke when realized he was shocked and upset because mistakes are cursed when it does not focus on the thought of the nature of the original figure. Then easily figure it can hypnotize him.

And now he was in a place that looks like a barn and just give illumination of a light bulb that gives the impression of a gloomy atmosphere. With his strong bound at the hands and feet make Sasuke could not move much. And then came the black-robed man who shaped silhouette clearly displayed on the barn door. Sasuke can guess that it is a silhouette that belongs to a mysterious figure.

"Hey you! Out now! what do you mean locked me here?! " Sasuke upset snapped toward the silhouette.

"I told you I would make you be like me," said a voice that sounded from the direction of the silhouette.

"What?! You're exactly the kind of person that I should be like you?! You are nothing but scum! " Sasuke has been carried away, he was not willing himself to be like the strange figure.

"Hahaha I'm not the litter but only a puppet physcho," laughter is loud but seemed cool echoing in the room that looks like a warehouse.

Sasuke heart raced rapidly now hear the word _'physcho'_, now is not a case that he faced but the perpetrators of the case itself, "You! I do not want to be like your basic physcho!"

Then the mysterious figure emerged from the darkness and walk in the direction of Sasuke later he was standing right in front of Sasuke, today he still uses a black cloak as before but he did not use a mask but shows the true face. Faces are always hiding behind a mask striped is now in the hands of the left figure.

The mysterious figure turns out to be a young man who has a tall, raven-haired model with a messy but create an impression that is not messy, pale white skin, and handsome. It can be seen that he was also as there is of Japanese descent, just a case of Sasuke. But there is one that makes the aura that comes out of it a dark figure, the dark black eyes like onyx and sharp but had a blank look. Unlike the Sasuke eye color like ruby but sharp and intimidating in every view.

"I just want us to have fun, SASUKE" said the mysterious figure with a current emphasis sasuke name.

"Hey! How do you know my name? " Sasuke back in shock when he discovered that the mysterious figure turned out to have known his name.

"Hm .. So you wonder huh? well i will tell you, but first we have an agreement," grin appears on his thin lips are clearly displayed on his pale white face.

"What agreement?! I hope you do not make arrangements that endanger my life," Sasuke began to feel uneasy with all that's ambiguous to be made by the mysterious figure.

"Not-not take it, you just have to be one of the partners of my actions." After the mysterious figure said his view that this word was sharp with a mocking grin turned into a re-emerging from the lips.

"What! Hey I'm not as dumb as you think, and will accept it so easily because of fear. I can guess that you're asking me do a pyscho often do, I'm not a pyscho! Remember that! " snapped Sasuke with eyes that did not make the increasingly intimidating but fear the mysterious figure. Only the one who kept the figure grin was putting out.

"So, you do not want it? Then two people named Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto will just be a memory for you tomorrow hahahaha ... " derisive laughter clearly audible out of a mysterious figure, with no load him saying terrible things that are considered by some people but not for figure mysterious.

"Do not be. Up. You. Touch. Them. Slightly. too! " much emphasis was evident from the words of the Sasuke times. He really did not expect that figure in front of him was too dangerous.

"You can be anything huh with hands and feet tied up like that?" Smirk look on the face of the mysterious figure.

_'Damn I'm stuck in a tough choice..'_ Sasuke told myself incidently cursed him that could get caught in a difficult choice.

"Come on, we have fun together with a blood party hahahaha," laughed off the back exit of the figure. After he grabbed the hair towards the back of Sasuke made him wince in pain on his scalp that feels tight.

"Sshhh ... Akh basic psycho!" Sasuke grimaced when her hair being pulled towards the back.

"I'm already bored with the monotony of such cases in the television news about the murder as _'pathetic someone killed with no reason but certainly the perpetrator is someone who is an expert in the field of medicine'_ I want to make it attractive to take in this party," said the mysterious figure it's still in the same position as before.

"U-Ukh so far which caused so many people die that is you?! What is your real reason huh?! " Sasuke said with difficulty because of a very sick feeling when the figure was more attractive hair.

"Me? Hm ... money and satisfaction will certainly kill, one thing I picked you because you were so proud of it interesting Sasuke." mysterious figure with a pull off at the ballpark Sasuke hair and threw him to the floor head makes a tortured again winced in pain.

"Akh .. Ukh .. sshh ... proud?! You think I'm crazy like what you huh?! Ukhhh ... what I can not get away from you? " Sasuke said as he feels pain from his temples slightly bleeding due to exposure to wood chips on the floor while his head in just flung onto the floor by a mysterious figure.

"Once trapped, then your soul is in my hands," the mysterious figure turned his youth, regardless of the circumstances.

"Unfortunately I can not run anymore! Ah why am I so weak?! " Sasuke cursed himself again too weak because how could he was trapped in a mysterious figure game.

"Someday you'll know why you're too weak, so starting tomorrow you're going to start it and take it easy fella you will get your reward," the mysterious figure said as he walked out of the Sasuke without intending to release it at this time.

"Do not call me comrade! I'm not your friend! " Sasuke bit resigned to his condition at this time, but he was sure one day there will be a gap where he could entrap the mysterious figure and put in jail. Well hopefully it is going to happen, hopefully.

"One thing, call me Sai," said the figure was back before the figure completely disappeared into the darkness.

_**To Be Continued**_**...**

* * *

Mind to Review please? :D


End file.
